


Slip Away

by jaminsjiminsjams



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Reader insert, spn fanfic, spn fanfiction, spn reader insert, supernatural fanfic - Freeform, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaminsjiminsjams/pseuds/jaminsjiminsjams
Summary: Song: Oblivion, Bastille. (lyrics separated with lines)





	Slip Away

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Oblivion, Bastille. (lyrics separated with lines)

\----  
When you fall asleep with your head upon my shoulder.

When you’re in my arms but you’ve gone somewhere deeper.

Are you going to age with grace?

Are you going to age without mistakes?

Are you going to age with grace,

Or only to wake and hide your face?  
\----

 

Dean lifts y/n up, pulling her body closer to his as he buries his face in her neck, shutting his eyes tight and ignore his brother’s shouting. His heart hammers against his chest and he desperately clings to her, his breath coming in shallow, shaky gasps, his lips quivering as he brushes a hand through her hair, trying to calm his own heart. Y/n lays in his arms, unresponsive, her eyes closed lightly, and her lips parted in the whisper of a silenced scream. He forces his eyes open, placing a gentle kiss to the soft flesh of her neck, and he pulls away, shifting and lifting her body with him, only to fall back against the wall, his eyes closing and a deep, pained growl flying past his lips. He holds her body close to his, ignoring his own blurring vision and

 

\----  
When oblivion is calling out your name,

You always take it further than I ever can.  
\----

 

Castiel arrives before Sam and he runs over to Dean, dropping to his knees next to him and reaching out to heal his wounds.

“No!” Dean barks pushing his hand away. “Heal her first, Cas.” Castiel stares down at y/n’s limp body, his heart breaking as he reaches out, placing his hand on her forehead and closing his eyes. Dean watches him expectantly, waiting for y/n to gasp and sputter, sitting up in his arms.

But, Castiel frowns, pulling his hand away and looking down. “Dean,” he begins, only to be cut off by Dean slamming his hand on the ground.

“Son of a bitch!” He shouts. “No! Godammit, Cas!” He stares down at her face. “Son of a bitch,” he murmurs, brushing some of the hair out of her face. “Leave.” He turns his gaze to Castiel. “Go find Sam and get out of here.”

“Dean- if I don’t heal you-you're going to die,” Castiel replies, his head tilting curiously.

“That’s the plan,” Dean smiles bitterly and lets out a long sigh, resting his forehead on hers. “I said I wouldn’t leave her, Cas. I can’t break that promise.” Castiel stares down at Dean for a few seconds before standing up slowly.

“No, Dean.” He replies, glancing away. “If you do- I’ll…Sam and I, we’ll do our best to get you back.”

“No, Cas.” Dean shakes his head.

“Dean…”

“Cas, if you pull me out without her, I’m going right back in.” Dean snaps, his gaze turning up to his friend.

“What if you end up in Hell again?” Castiel asks. Dean looks away. “I can’t let you do this, Dean.” Dean looks down.

“Cas, c’mon man, please. I can’t do this without her.”

“What about Sam? Me?”

“Cas…” Dean closes his eyes. “Cas, leave.”

“No. No Dean, I won’t.”

“I’m sorry Cas, you don’t have a choice.” Dean’s hand shifts and Castiel’s gaze falls on the sigil he’d painted on the wall.

“Dean, don-” Castiel is gone in a blinding flash and Dean clenches his jaw, pulling y/n even closer to him, closing his eyes and ignoring the bursts of pain radiating through his body.

“It’s okay, y/n.” He murmurs, stroking her hair. “I won’t let you go,” he closes his eyes. “I’d never let you go.“

 

\----  
When you play it hard, and I try to follow you there.

It’s not about control but I turn back when I see where you go.

Are you going to age with grace?

Are you going to leave a path to trace?

\----

 

When Dean’s eyes open again, he’s back in the bunker. He stands up quickly, his gaze falling all over the room. “Y/n?” He moves forward, swallowing roughly. “Y/n, where are you?” He glances around, his heartbeat quickening when he hears footsteps. “Y/n!” He whirls around, ready to embrace her, but his head knocks into someone’s shoulder, and he looks up slowly to see Sam staring down at him, his lips set in a firm line and his eyes shining with concern.

“Dean?” Are you okay? Dean stumbles backward.

“Sammy? What are you doing here?”

“Dean- you’re not dead,” Sam looks down. “We already burned her body- I didn’t think you’d want to have to see it, so-”

“What?” Dean snaps, moving forward. “What did you do?”

“I made Cas heal you when we found you. You were really close to being dead and it took a lot out of him so he’s resting right now.” Sam reaches forward to pull Dean into a hug. “I can’t believe I almost lost you,” he whispers.

“No!” Dean pulls away quickly.

\----

But oblivion is calling out your name,

You always take it further than I ever can.

When oh oblivion is calling out your name,

You always take it further than I ever can.  
\----

 

“Y/n’s dead Sammy. I didn’t want to come back.”

“Dean, come on.”

“And now you’re telling me I don’t even get to say goodbye to her?” Dean shouts, pushing his brother back. “You selfish son of a bitch!” He swipes a mug off the counter and throws a chair back. “You made me live because you wanted me here, Sam! And then you burn her body before I’m awake- you don’t even let me say goodbye!” Sam holds his hands up.

“It was for the best, Dean.”

“Yeah. Maybe for you Sam, but not for me.” Dean growls, fishing in his pocket. “Where are my keys?”

“Dean,”

”Where are my keys Sammy? Or are you taking that away from me too?” Sam frowns, fishing the keys out of his pocket.

“Dean, please listen.”

“No. You’re on your own, Sammy.” Dean hesitates at the door of the bunker, and his hand clenches around the keys. “You only call me if y/n comes back.” Dean turns around. “Do you hear me, Sam? Only if she’s back.”

Dean turns, not waiting for Sam’s answer as he exits the bunker, pausing for a second. He shakes his head, and unlocks the door to his car, climbing in and driving away without looking back.


End file.
